


this time you won't leave me sinking

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Sirius had thought he was angry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: OTP Drabble Project [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	this time you won't leave me sinking

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Another ship I picked up from Tumblr rather than from the original media, but JKR is a TERF so fuck her! Our city now!
> 
> Title is from "Pool" by Paramore.

Sirius had thought he was angry. He'd called it rage, the Fiendfyre that devoured his insides as he cried through lonely nights in Azkaban. He only realizes what the emotion was when he lays eyes on Remus for the first time in twelve years and it dissolves like smoke rising toward a twilight sky.

It had destroyed Sirius, the possibility that Remus believed him capable of such a betrayal. But Remus looks worse than Sirius does, pale and haggard and disheveled. Like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in... twelve years.

They are still perfect for each other, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
